


【斑泉】木下有冥，木上为明

by Trimeresurus



Series: 火影相关 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trimeresurus/pseuds/Trimeresurus
Summary: 柱间以治好泉奈为条件说服斑建村，斑和泉奈互相囚禁的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *开篇有玻璃渣  
> *题目明指『杳』『杲』二字  
> *两个人都黑漆漆的病，对柱间的设定不友好  
> *斑泉he，纯斑泉，有其他人，没其他cp，可能柱间单箭头斑  
> *小天使的点文是也

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 泉奈很久没出门了，斑和他出门散步

一  
斑和泉奈拉着手行走在木叶的街道上，木屐踩在土做的地面发出沉蒙的声音。初具规模的村子很热闹，泉奈牵着斑的手走在斑后面，他听力很好，能听见之前还兴奋着交谈无意义东西的人在他们接近的时候噤声，也没有像族人以前行礼问候的声音，直到他们远去，那些人才重新开始窃窃私语。  
「哥哥，这就是你和那个人的村子？」  
泉奈手上使力强行让斑停下，他抬头正对斑，鼓足勇气质问。  
泉奈讨厌那个人，忍村伟大的创始人，初代火影，忍界之神，千手族长，千手柱间，私下都是『那个人』『那家伙』地叫。  
「是。」  
斑顿了下，心里不知拐了几个弯，留下一个字。  
「想毁了这村子。」毁了这联盟，毁了这恶心的和平。  
泉奈恶狠狠随口说。  
「你要这么想，待我准备妥当。」  
斑有些惊讶，随后很快回答。  
「要等好久，想想就无趣。」  
泉奈在脑里规划了大概，随即放弃了说词，颇有愚弄斑的意思。  
「那就不干了。」  
斑没有任何不悦，意思里都是『既然泉奈想就这样』。  
「不过再等等哥哥就会带我离开的吧？」  
「答应了泉奈的我全部会做到。」  
斑自然地牵过泉奈另一只手，把清瘦的双手包裹在自己手中。  
「那哥哥，」泉奈嘴角上弯，「街道一点不好玩，你说过要带我去最好的和菓子店吃茶点。」  
斑答应一声，走在前面为弟弟引路。  
泉奈随着斑，双齿木屐被主人漫不经心地带起落下，磕在地面上传出沉闷的声响，土制的地面不会伤到穿着硬质鞋子的泉奈，斑便放心地应着泉奈的脚步迈向不甚熟识店铺。  
「哥哥，我没事。」  
「走慢点没什么。」  
「我可是忍者，现在也不小了。」  
「你还看不见。」  
斑的声音温柔又无奈。  
「走路罢了，看不见也不是多大的事。」  
「知道，昨天泉奈的手里剑很出色。但路还没铺好。」  
「就是！我明明和看得见时一样……嘛，总是哥哥有理！快些嘛，我要快些吃点心！」  
泉奈一边和斑有一搭没一搭地聊着，一边考虑一会的点心点什么好。  
哥哥说那家和菓子店很正宗，那宇智波家常吃的点心必然都会有出售。哥哥的口味比他淡一点，但对茶点甜度的接受度比他还高一些，两人都要一样的点心是没问题，自己可以把甜食当正餐哥哥还不行……  
果然还是分别点吧，种类多些，还可以交换着吃。  
泉奈还在考虑在菓子店要一份煎薄饼会不会是很失礼的事，注意力转到斑身上想问他对水馒头的感官，除了樱花还要不要试试别的口味，茶想配苦茶还是淡茶，免得进店里再思考失了礼节，手上便传来斑一瞬的僵硬。  
空着的右手装做整理滑到一边发丝，顺着挑起乌发的弧线抬头，白色纱布绑在脑后的多余部分一晃而没，注意到来人的瞬间两步把自己从护着他的人的侧后方贴到身后，手还牵着带着斑的右手也到了后面。  
总是拒绝什么极度肮脏东西的模样。  
弟弟的手在颤。  
斑一面面对热情的一心想搭话的柱间，一面是态度糟糕的泉奈。说实话，自他和柱间往来的事被泉奈知道后他最怕两人碰上。一方是他从小到大放在心里最柔软部分的弟弟，一方是他万万不想断绝关系的志同道合的至交好友，他哪一方也不想让他们扫兴，总是尽力分开两人。  
可现在这种情况他在泉奈不发现的情况下给柱间暗示这个白痴不可能收到他的信号！而且前段时间发生的事他夹在中间根本不知道怎么化解两人的问题！  
对、对，他现在顾不全两人守着一人总是可以的，柱间能后来再解释，不、柱间对他弟弟做了那样的事，他身为哥哥对他的弟弟做了那样的事，他怎么能忘、现在柱间还妄想用他对他的信任做些什么么。  
柱间开口打招呼，斑头一次穿便服出现在他面前，或者依照斑的习惯第一次穿成这样出现在屋子以外的地方也是极有可能的。他和泉奈穿得显然是成套的，看上去两人的关系一定因为自己去的那次和好了，真是有成就感。  
柱间不是不知道泉奈对他的敌意，他不知道他到底哪里招惹了斑珍视的家人，努力想让泉奈对他有所改观，每次最好不过是让泉奈对他的态度不会更差，莫名其妙总惹着在面对其他人时笑得温柔的宇智波，他也到了疲惫。  
「柱间？你有时间？」  
斑硬着头皮和柱间搭话，他要是不理这个人只会被死缠烂打到午餐的甜点都变苦，藏在身后的泉奈的手攥得越来越紧，甚至开始拉扯他的腰带──不是小时玩闹解开他腰带的结一脸计谋得逞的得意，而是急切、焦躁、叫嚣着危险的恳求。  
「啊，今天事情不多，快到午餐时间了就让扉间先帮我忙，我来看看村子吃个饭。」  
「你还真是舍得让自己弟弟帮着干活。」  
柱间没有就此结束的意思，斑想噎住柱间好带着泉奈离开，他带泉奈出来是为了让泉奈散心而不是让他这般难受。  
「哈哈哈，扉间很优秀我才放心嘛。」  
柱间大笑着揉了揉自己的后脑，还要说些什么，不想心听见了泉奈对斑的耳语。  
「哥哥，走吧。」  
柱间是实在不知道怎么做了，泉奈次次对他这样，好吧，说不定是被抢走注意力的孩子气？  
「斑你吃午饭了饭？」  
承柱间的问题，斑刚想习惯性地响应，腰带被更大力度地向下扯，泉奈的声音扎在他耳里。  
「哥哥，走。」  
尾音止不住在颤。  
柱间尴尬地笑着，想到今天新开张的店还是想邀请斑也去，他就是为了这家店才刻意让扉间帮忙的。  
「没吃的话要不要一起──」  
他话还没说完泉奈尖锐的声音便割破他淳厚的字句。  
「走！走！－走！──」  
一声比一声烈，尖锐凄惨，仿佛他是食人的恶鬼让他不由得想到小时做任务时花街游女被抛弃时的撕心裂肺。  
身着黑色直衣批着藏蓝羽织的斑本英气十足的样子如今气势上狼狈不堪，他的腰带松了，和服裹得严密的领口敞开，顾不得掉了一半外袍，手忙脚乱地把快哭出来的弟弟揽入怀抱，袖脚被攥得发折。  
「回家、回家。不吃点心了。哥哥、哥哥做的很满足了。」  
泉奈的唇舌就贴在弯腰一下一下抚摸着他脊背的斑的颈项，手扒着和服的布料，呼吸着熟知的气息，想平复自己不受控制的心思。  
用凶恶的眼神警告柱间闭嘴，斑全心投入到照顾弟弟上，这样的泉奈让他无所适从，他猝不及防只有笨拙地用唇触碰弟弟的脸颊耳廓。  
柱间呆愣的站在一边看着两人，黑衣黑发白肤点缀着藏蓝的和青衣黑发白肤点缀着乌黑的宇智波都是见惯了的人交融出他从未想过的美，他们的动作显然超过一般兄弟的程度了吧，他的挚友，斑，是这样的人？  
斑半蹲着弯下腰，没有泉奈遮着，胸口便一览无余。他取下泉奈穿青色圆形纹饰的木屐，打横抱起比他矮不了多少的人，方便泉奈双手勾住他颈子，拍拍背像是问『这就满意了』，由着怀里的人为他搭上羽织，理好领口，拨开长发。  
他们眼里只有彼此，瞬身离开一个眼神没留给他。  
算了，他当什么都没看见好了，下次再去问候泉奈吧。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 泉奈只出现在村里一次，柱间拜访缘由

二  
千手族长大大方方地经过宇智波一族的族地，友善问候他的他回以同样的问候，对他散发着若有若无敌意的也装聋做哑，提着个精致的食盒匆匆赶去见老友。  
他和泉奈面对面坐在小屋的厅室，不是往日一副大大咧咧的模样盘腿坐在蒲团上，而是端端正正连衣服的皱折都抹平，像面见其他族长和大名时一丝不苟。  
茶水被那双对男性来说略显纤细的手冲泡、成品，色泽和香味皆为上乘的茶水被推到他面前，已经拆了布条的俊美的宇智波家原副手对他这个新晋的一村之长笑得格外温和。  
「不知千手大人光临寒舍，有何指教？」  
泉奈咬着大篇大篇严谨晦涩而疏离的字句，一顿一扬，纾缓而平静地起了话题。  
柱间愣了会，终于想通泉奈话中的意思，用上的敬语让他反应迟钝了许多，就算面见大名，他们也不会用如此公式的语言同他交谈。  
「那个……泉奈、你突然这么说话我好不习惯啊哈哈哈……」  
泉奈一时气愤难掩，面上的表情狰狞了一瞬。  
「泉奈身体不适，难久坐，还请千手大人见谅。」  
翻译一下便是『我不想见你，有事说没事滚』，泉奈料想柱间不会理解这层意思的。  
「欸？泉奈你怎么了？身体不舒服是斑对你做什么了吗？」  
柱间激动地身体前倾，越过半数以上的矮桌，杯中的茶水都轻微摇晃。自从上次见到斑和泉奈在外闲逛又匆匆回去后，据说泉奈没再出过门。  
哥哥是对我做了什么，和你想的『做了什么』完全不同。泉奈心里哂笑，不动声色地和柱间错开。  
「无妨，兄长大人对我甚是爱护。」  
「泉奈，」柱间难得一脸认真，显露出属于忍者之神的威严和稳重，「如果斑做了什么过分的事，我会尽力说服他的。」  
泉奈笑着点了头，上次见面让他知道只有这样才能最快打发走柱间，而心里弯弯绕绕没一点高兴。  
先不说哥哥从不对他做过分的事，反过来的事例倒是数不胜数，就凭柱间有什么资格说教他的哥哥。  
柱间得了泉奈的应声总算坐了回去，喝了口茶毫不吝啬的赞赏了好茶和泡茶人的好手艺，又半消沈地说起自家弟弟扉间整天不是处理公事就是在鼓弄些不知名的东西，一点不像泉奈贴心又可爱。  
泉奈马马虎虎收下柱间的赞赏，想着他久没动手竟还没生疏的技巧，能亲自为晚归疲倦的哥哥泡茶了。  
「其实我今天来这是为了斑的事。」  
见泉奈不是很自在地在蒲团上调整了姿势，柱间才想起要抓紧时间，之前泉奈有说过他身体不舒服。  
「兄长大人正在族中处理事务，无论如何相关的事情来找我这没有任何权势的居家之人都很失礼吧。下午兄长会同您交接事务，非要在家中与兄长交谈也应于晚间前来。」  
泉奈不想听柱间口中半个与斑有关的字眼。  
「哈、哈哈，不是的。这件事就是要避开斑的。」  
「来这简陋的小屋是为了避开兄长大人？」  
泉奈讨厌柱间不妨碍他知道柱间对他哥哥的重要以及……坦诚。  
怒火在一点一点侵蚀他的头脑，泉奈从未觉得如此愤怒过，就算哥哥在不听他的劝阻与千手柱间往来，就算哥哥为了让他活下去罔顾他的意愿执意与千手结盟让千手柱间治疗他，就算哥哥舍不得友人夹在家族和友情间难做，就算斑因这个男人难过显露脆弱他也未曾如此愤怒过。  
有瞬间他甚至想就在这杀了这个看起来威严而无害的人，留给哥哥这个人的血迹残骸。  
「斑他近来很着急想让出族长之位。」  
柱间察觉到泉奈的怒意，但他莫名其妙，又小心斟酌字句交代他想说的事。  
「知道。」  
泉奈用敬语冷声回应，等着柱间的下文。  
「那你知道原因吗？是斑的身体出问题了吗？」柱间话出泉奈的心情瞬间好了些，到底这个人还会去关心哥哥，「联盟才起步，一切都不够稳定，我还是希望斑能再当一段时间的。你们的族人还很信服斑吧？突然换族长就算有所准备也会有好一番动荡吧。」  
手中陶制的茶杯被捏得止不住呻吟，隐约能看见新增的细小裂痕，刚刚凭复下去的心情再度被引燃。  
「千手族长，宇智波内部的事你无权过问。」  
宇智波敏感而纤细，对感情认定了再难更改，因情感强大，也因失去情感而堕落，有足够的天赋，那随着血液传承的眼睛就会明明白白昭告曾经受过的伤。有过万华镜的他同样理解有着永恒之眼的兄长，他们无力挽回曾经，故而守着当下，兄长尽职尽责的守着他，他也想全心全意维护看似坚强的男人。  
「但那是斑！」柱间反驳，「我当然要关心斑的情况，何况只有他能统率宇智波一族，他可是就比我差一点的一族之长！」  
「所以哥哥是你安抚宇智波的工具！」  
泉奈『嘭』地砸下茶杯，脆弱的杯子不堪重负终化为碎片，茶水落在他身上，被烫得有些痛，无暇顾及。  
「我从没说过斑是工具，斑是我挚友，我不可能把他当工具！」  
柱间激动地辩解，他不知道泉奈想到哪了会这样想他。  
「那你不亲自找他说！」  
「我……」  
柱间知道自己不能说『让泉奈劝更可能成功』，他的直觉向来很准，就算不知道缘由。  
「哥哥真心待你你连这点事都不敢和他说，怕是被哥哥当面揭穿你利用他的事，失了威严和面子吧。」  
「我从没在乎过那种东西。」  
柱间皱眉。  
「那就是千手一族的威信！你这个恶劣的小人！」  
「不是，我觉得你有权知道这些事所以先告诉你。我能帮上劝说斑我就会帮！他和别人的期待恰恰相反才会这样，斑他本人很好。」  
「千手族长还真是大言不惭，难为哥哥对你这么好，我替哥哥不值！把哥哥逼到现在这个地步的不是你是谁？」  
「我？泉奈你……」  
「对，像哥哥信誓旦旦承诺反过身就违约的人是你。」  
新的眼睛不自觉开了勾玉，同刀子般扎向千手柱间。  
「我从未做过。」  
「真是好记性，连承诺过的事都忘掉了。」不想提及具体的事件，哥哥无所谓首领的职位不代表他无所谓全心全意信任的人的违约，「你当哥哥是兄弟般的存在，可你不配。」  
那天他的眼睛依旧什么都看不见，坐在前厅等到半夜斑才归来，身上带着室外湿冷的空气和浮动的血气，向他告了歉又安顿好他便坐在卧房的障子旁的广绿整整一夜。白天时他听见三五个白瓷酒瓶相撞的声音，哥哥没有同往日在他醒来前为他备好吃食，年关祭典也是微沾酒液的严谨之人身上带着浓重的酒气；他慌忙跑过去撞掉了易碎的瓷瓶，哥哥模模糊糊叫他别伤着，看不见他的表情只有把他揽在怀里一遍遍安慰到斑终于愿意说些话。  
『我知道、我知道这是最合适的，我知道他被逼无奈才答应，我听见承诺时便知道不可能可还抱着期待……我果然还是太天真了，泉奈你是对的，可我……克制不住……对不起、对不起、对不起……』  
『哥哥，我会永远在你身后。』  
「你对我和斑的情谊了解多少，泉奈，不要总想着自己。」  
柱间想到扉间向来对斑的态度。  
「……哥哥随时都能知道我发生了什么。」  
泉奈不怀好意地吐露一个真相，果不其然见到了柱间慌了下。  
「……监视？斑……监视你？」  
「怎么？」  
「你果然被斑软禁了？我明明和斑说过什么事都可以交流的。」  
泉奈给了柱间一个不屑的眼神，没理会柱间的话。  
「双向的，只要想，我们能在一方毫不知情时得知对方当前发生的事。」  
柱间还想说话，厌烦了的泉奈直接下了逐客令。  
「那么，千手族长大人，希望这是最后一次我在家为您亲手奉茶了。兄长大人正在回来。您能带来礼物真是感激不尽，还请您带回。」


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斑得知柱间拜访赶回宅院

三  
斑匆匆赶回他和泉奈在外的居所，比起族地的偌大院落，这个只有四间屋子一个景院的住处让他毫不费力地找到自己不外出的弟弟。  
进了厅室便见着因客人方才离去还在专注茶艺的心爱之人端坐着一点没休息的打算，仔仔细细从头到尾观察了泉奈身上没有异处，着实让他松了口气。  
「哥哥，尝尝我的手艺退步了没？」  
泉奈不在乎斑失了仪态的慌张样，面无表情地高举双手把刚冲泡出的上好茶水递给斑，愤怒和喜悦掺杂的表情过于难看，斑木然接过茶水啜饮，尝不出平日能勉强挑捡一番的清香是个什么味。  
「泉奈……先告诉我……你还好吧？」  
碍于根深蒂固长年累月下形成的认知，即使有不只一次先例斑还是没能问出类似『柱间对你做了什么』的话语。  
「心情被败坏了而已，哥哥都特意回来看我，很快便没事的。」  
前一晚互相设下了最亲密的咒术，如今无论好坏泉奈再不想同斑有任何隐瞒，善意也好羞耻也罢，他们是坦承的、不可分割的存在。  
斑被这么一说心落了些回来，坐到矮桌前空出的蒲团上，如约认真品尝了久违的滋味，不吝惜的赞美之词远远多过其他所有人所闻。  
泉奈被夸奖得像只被顺毛顺得舒适的猫，似乎都有尾巴在身后一下有一下没地上下卷着摇晃，隐约要蹭到斑怀里真的被摸摸揉揉。  
斑的担忧这一来消了多半，关切又起了涌上心头，没注意泉奈要扑进来的暗示，拉开纸门没过脑袋就收拾起比他晨间备好一切离去时凌乱了几分的和室，泉奈还没来得及喊住之前。  
泉奈由跪坐转而趴在了席垫上，普通到每家宇智波都会有半壁橱的座垫被他压在腹部。过了开始小小的尴尬，拖着腮看斑娴熟地整理屋子，没等一只手肘撑累，斑就招呼他去收拾好的被褥，顺手替他松了腰带拆了腰纽，换上舒适的睡衣和服，把卷轴拿到他手边，揽着慵懒下来的人，温和有力地揉着他的腰缓解不适。  
「如何？」  
斑问。  
「腰没什么问题了，那里还有些别扭。」泉奈无心看卷轴，哥哥在眼前，熟悉的面容怎都看不够，「哥哥的事情呢？不赶快回去吗？」  
「嗯，等下就，今天没多少重要的事。」  
斑亲了下泉奈的面颊，把被子拉到肚腹，染尘的羽织留在厅室的障子旁，他风尘仆仆也干干净净。他记得牢，泉奈爱干净讨厌烟尘血气，有吃甜食不吃饭的坏习惯，不喜欢起迟吃冷凉的饭食；柱间不喜欢争执，喜欢鲜亮色彩的衣物，爱吃蘑菇杂饭；火核喜欢没事走个神，很顾家，吃饭没有固定时间；剎那讨厌文书工作但也能做得很好，特别喜爱忍猫，不时会耍个帅……  
「哥哥快些回去吧，晚上好早回来。」  
泉奈轻巧地亲回去，摩挲着腰间的手想起下面残留的红痕，看着斑的眼睛更亮了几分。  
「镜那孩子还不错，等你好了见见他？」  
斑整理自己的衣服，从那之后他像落入潭水的瀑布，激荡汹涌渐渐归于平静，以前不想注意的细节如今好像刻在骨子里样自然地就去做了、做好了。  
「下任族长？不再多挑几个？我记得那孩子才十多岁？」  
泉奈的视线在斑身上黏着，剥不掉，想着今早藉由斑的视野看到的有些生怯的卷发男孩，斑提起他也该是相当满意。  
「不了，族瑞安于现状。他年纪也勉强够了，战乱出生的孩子，这要求不过分。」  
是啊，他和哥哥的时候这年纪不说上了战场，斑已经在为父亲分担族务了，整天整天不是任务就在书房，深夜回到隔壁拉开纸门的声音就似在他耳边，清晨又同父亲一起起床、训练、煮饭。  
「晚上想和哥哥一起吃。」  
「怕是赶不回来。」  
「我去帮你、」泉奈意识到说错了话，「我给哥哥做饭教人送过去？」  
「……我会尽快和柱间说完的。」  
「说话算数喔。」  
斑迟疑了会，重重点头。  
泉奈等斑走了段时间，把脸埋在被褥里，烧得自己都能感到热度。他现在同个孩子样，想一直一直黏在斑身边，向所有人宣告斑的归属，想随时能找到斑的气息，分明昨天他们再度交缠玩了疯，又藉由悠远的术加深了纽带，他还是觉得不够，不想斑再去管村子、一族，不想斑再日日早出晚归，想把斑完全据为己有，像斑对他做的、他又心甘情愿做的。  
自己在想什么，村子与他无关，解决了柱间这个大障碍没什么能绊住斑的了；但生他养他给他荣光眼睛的、共同生活了廿几年的一族的感情他怎么也骗不了自己，摆脱不掉，不由自主会关心族人和一族的发展，前些日子出去时族人的反应也不足以抵消掉捐刻在血液里的责任和情感。  
按斑说的隐居在族地也不是不能接受。  
木叶和他们有什么关系，斑赐予了名字的地方还妄想从他身上剥夺什么去献给另一个人，这种地方甚至不如宇智波有资格让斑停留。  
食盒里提前备好的午餐还冒着热气，上面的花纹里暗含着斑自己出重金从漩涡一族费尽心思买来的时滞术式，好让他在他繁忙时也能吃上合口的饭菜，他没有合口的食物在家只会吃各种各样的菓子，能量够但营养还是缺，斑没什么办法只好早晨为他做好连午饭在内至少三顿，又为了饭食适宜实用弄了这东西。  
早餐是料到他迟起的简单的三个饭团和一杯清茶，午餐还是标准的三菜一汤。米饭松软，蔬菜天妇罗散发着诱人的香气，金黄的炸猪排被整齐地切成条状铺在水钞的胡萝卜丝上，青菜煮物浇了酱汁提了味，味噌汤的汤汁完美的混合了材料的味道。  
吃饱喝足的泉奈伸了个懒腰，牵扯到还别扭着的后面顿住了，收住撑开的手臂一滑钻进了被子，盯着眼前显得很大的食盒有些困倦。  
自己果然变弱了，这么容易累，训练还是睡醒再说吧，哥哥的厨艺好棒，明天要早起给哥哥做，要让哥哥多睡些时候……


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 柱间锲而不舍找斑，想让他不要“软禁”泉奈。

四  
「柱间？」  
斑带着柱间到和餐厅相邻的居间，拉开雪见样式的障子，柱间的突然来访让他疑惑和不喜。  
于拜访来说柱间来得太早，一身火影袍来找他，而『退休在家养老』的他还穿着不适合见客的居家野袴，还好泉奈和镜早已起来了，现在也许在争论中午的主菜是什么，而非刚从睡梦中苏醒，迷迷糊糊吃着朝食，要知道昨天下午这两人才完成一个超高难度任务回来。  
「啊、」上午突然造访的柱间第二次受到斑衣着变化带来的冲击，「看来我来得不是很巧，斑，我是来向你祝贺镜完成第一个高级任务的。」  
柱间举了下伴手礼示意，脱了鞋子自然就要进去，熟稔得彷佛自家小院。  
「斑大人！中午要吃烤鳗鱼！」  
软软的还带有些低哑的声线无疑是家里正处于变声期的小鬼镜的，斑好笑地想，自从把镜领回家养，这小心翼翼的孩子胆子越来越大了，烤鳗鱼这种料理麻烦的东西还真敢上午要，中午就想吃到。  
「镜！别总是麻烦哥哥！」里间传来泉奈低声的喝斥，随即又是对象为斑的拔高了的声音，「哥哥！别管镜小孩子！最多给他弄刺身就好！」  
「知道！今天中午烤鳗鱼，也许会迟点吃，泉奈让镜剥青豆，看一下芥末还有没有！」  
斑也提高了音量回复。  
泉奈没有改变镜的菜单说明他也是想吃的，那个总是考虑他不多想想自己的笨蛋弟弟总让他又满足，又担心。  
「青豆在厨房？芥末上次吃完了，哥哥你别惯着镜……有人来了？」  
泉奈和镜『讨论』很专注，在家，还有斑在，他的侦查能力几乎掉空了，到斑从壁橱拿座垫才注意到变化。  
「是柱间。」  
斑倒了杯茶给柱间，向他示意书橱的书和卷轴随意翻阅，他去卧室换身衣服。  
泉奈听见『柱间』两个字不可避免的皱起眉，又是近一年时间让他反应不是那么激烈，他还是本能般厌恶千手柱间这个人，胜过千手一族许多。  
「镜吶……」泉奈笑瞇瞇看着眼前的孩子，「回房间换衣服，正式族服呦。」  
镜很聪明的知道什么情况下可以没大没小，什么情况下是认真的，他腰杆挺得笔直，答了『是』，便拉开纸门去自己的屋子换衣服。  
泉奈在他和斑的房间里由斑整理灰色缎面的腰带，他特意选了灰蓝色单纹付的正式装束，外层的茶羽织中和了过于正式的严肃感，又不显得随意失了礼数，而且哥哥需要他打下手时羽织一脱，襷绳一系就好。  
「好了。」  
斑最后里顺泉奈的头发，转过身让泉奈帮着抚平衣上遗漏的皱痕。  
「哥哥要出门？」  
普通的黑色直衣，深蓝的腰带，黑色的中羽织，是平时出门购买食材的一套。  
「柱间说扉间也来，人有点多，要早点做。」斑顿了顿，「我让柱间拿书看，你尽量不要理他……」  
「……好。」  
「我去把茶点拿来，你和镜也在居间吧。」  
随着斑的离开，十二迭的大居间陷入了诡异的寂静，柱间干瞪着障子外的景色，『喀吱喀吱』吃着斑端来的新鲜的仙贝；泉奈随手拿了本书橱里的话本认真看着，坐得笔直，一动不动；镜坐在桌子前剥这两天要吃的青豆，手法熟练，定不是第一次干。  
两人和提着菜篮出去的斑生活化得让柱间难以置信这是他浮躁好战友人的『真面目』。  
他没看书，书橱上的书他大概看了下，多是市面上常常见到贩卖的写满了风花雪月的话本。这种完全由普通人捕风捉影和妄加揣测写出的作品，别说是一心钻研忍术的扉间，就是他都不屑阅读；另一些卷轴似乎是为了出于美观才摆上的，是族里孩子们会用的启蒙卷轴和基础遁术，还有他相当头痛的古语『万叶集』、『源氏物语』……  
属于宇智波的两大顶尖战力和头脑之一的泉奈颇为投入地读着他一点没兴趣的东西，唯一一个可爱的孩子镜在认真剥青豆。  
扉间──大哥想你！  
柱间和着泪迎光咽下美味的仙贝，好吃是好吃可口味太淡了，这比面对念叨他不懂的理论的扉间更让他感受到世界的屏障！！  
代替柱间处理未完成公务的扉间鼻子有些养。  
「镜君，」柱间终于憋不住找话，「这次任务你完成得很出色，和斑说了吗？」  
镜赶快放下手中的青豆，面向柱间坐好，诚实地答了没有。  
「不用这么紧张，镜君你做自己的事好，我就随便聊聊。」  
「啊、这不可以的，火影大人，会失礼的。」  
镜放在膝上的双手攥紧，他不大会应对这位和善不摆架子的火影大人，自己不由自主的样子会让火影大人很为难吧。  
「火影大人，」泉奈听见就放下手上的书，只有他和镜面对柱间时他自不会像斑在时那么放松，「小孩子涉世未深，还请不要见怪。」  
所以他最不喜欢泉奈这种语调了，听着不舒服就算了，还总不知道回什么，泉奈对他的敌意还不同于世仇或是亲人，来得莫名其妙，他无从下手，也碍于斑无法下手，明面上泉奈也从未做出任何出格的事。  
柱间悻悻闭嘴，继续装一个室内景观石，望来了和斑一同回来的，神情微妙扭曲的扉间。  
扉间按柱间的说法尽快处理掉手上的事务后，凭感觉走向宇智波族地深处斑的居所，经过宇智波的集市白发红眼的他在黑发黑眼的宇智波里像子夜的明灯一样显眼，他忽视心底『宇智波斑就在他们中』的压力，快步穿过短街。  
斑注意到族人的低语，丝毫不关心八卦的斑像往日样充耳不闻，付了钱看到黑衣白发的身影，想起柱间和他说的事，喊了熟识的名字，传承在血液的好视力让他得以捕捉高大男人的轻微僵硬。  
「一起走。」  
斑恶意而愉悦地向扉间发出邀请，扉间恍惚以为面前散发着隐晦恶意的人是出门闲逛的贵族公子。  
「嗯，两颗山葵。」  
「五块汤豆腐。」  
「就这几条鱼了。」  
虽然忍者捉鱼捕兔子在任务中很常见，斑蹲在鱼桶前扶着宽袖把看中的鱼挑出来的样子还是教人难以想象。  
身为优秀感知型忍者的扉间，他的直感也很出色，清楚地感受到了斑买菜时神色依旧不讨喜，周身凌冽的杀气竟几乎去了干净，战场修罗的血煞不过是个假象。  
理智上扉间能接受斑孰练地在菜摊上挑挑捡捡，和路过的族人们点头示意，提着满菜篮的菜，肩膀微微倾斜；感情上……他现在只想飞雷神回火影楼和文书拼命，或结印大喝破解幻术。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斑和泉奈以任务借口离开了木叶。

五  
斑把脖子以下全部浸入了舒适的温泉里，靠上池边的装饰石块，长长舒了口气。  
泉奈从旁边滑下水，溅起的水珠扑了斑满脸，在斑无奈地抹去脸上的水时，『悄悄』凑到斑面前，伸手要拆斑盘起来还是四处乱炸的头发。  
「这家店真不错，是吧？」  
泉奈狡狭地笑着，一幅『就是我干的』样子，丝毫不提斑现在黑发同水藻般完全散在水中的原因。  
「──你真是越活越回去了。」  
斑不打算离开水了，湿漉漉的头发贴在身后泡澡一点不舒服，他看了眼半截身子在水外的泉奈，说话时也有收不住的笑意。  
「不好吗？」  
「会不时想起以前，你还这么高的时候，」斑伸出手比划，「成天恶作剧，父亲舍不得训你，倒是我总被气得够呛。」  
「男孩子当然要淘一点，连镜也不老实，」泉奈耸肩，也把自己的头发完全散开，沈入水中，「我们的头发真像，这样一握完全分不出来了。」  
「还是泉奈的细点软点，喏，怎了？」  
「想起有种说法叫『结发夫妻』，形容两个人相恋相守到永远。」  
「我们还不算夫妻吧。」  
斑拾起自己和泉奈的一缕长发，漫不经心地仅从掌心的一段试图分开两人的。  
「不算吧，但和哥哥在一起这么久竟有些怕了，似乎只有『夫妻』才能长长久久、受人祝福地在一起。」  
「被逼婚了？」  
「老人总在遇上我的时候念念叨叨，还总托镜带给我各种手信。」  
泉奈移到斑身边，更贴近了些。  
「那些我不都烧了取暖吗？你读了？」  
泉奈把嘴和鼻子也缩到了水下，小小『嗯』了声，又浮出了水面些：  
「还有给哥哥的。」  
「……都习惯了，等我和那些五六十的老头一样大，也没人会来了吧。」  
「哥哥真是小看自己的魅力了，」泉奈注视着斑的眼睛，「十年了，哥哥一点没变，说不准再过十年还是这样。」  
「真是。花言巧语。」  
「不喜欢？」  
「很喜欢。」  
「那就够了。」  
泡到骨头都开始发软，斑和泉奈才从温泉里出来，擦干身子径直钻进了铺好的被褥。泉奈要和斑挤，斑向来是由着泉奈的，两具光裸的身体面对面贴在一起，四肢交缠。  
「哥哥？」  
「才赶来，累了就睡吧，不急。」  
「嗯。」  
在来汤之国游玩的路上两人接了大大小小十数个任务，加上两人有事无事在木叶做任务拿的佣金，尽情玩上数个月还是很充足的，别说只是在家中等的温泉旅馆住上几日。  
都是熟悉的气息，相伴了几十载的两人加上泡过温泉的放松，很容易就睡沉了。  
「早，哥哥。」斑睁眼是泉奈已经穿戴整齐，「我从外面买的，据说是汤之国的特色。」  
「今天这么早？」  
斑都习惯了在泉奈之前醒来，坐在他旁边看书到时辰差不多再叫醒贪睡的人。  
「做了个梦，就早起了。」  
「什么内容？」  
斑叫了洗漱的热水。  
「……是……和哥哥做爱。」对上斑疑惑的目光，泉奈继续说，「梦里的我……是个女人。哥哥、更强势了。」  
「还在担心我们的事？」  
「说不定。」  
「没什么可不安的，只要你愿意，我不会让那种事发生；受不了我会和那些人好好『谈谈』的。」  
泉奈勉力笑着说知道，他坚信斑不会舍他而去，他也不可能有哪天厌倦了斑，他们的羁绊情感镌刻在骨子里，流淌在血液中，缠绕在灵魂上的。牢不可分。  
视线上下扫过草草穿着晨衣的斑，最终停在了两股间微妙的凸起，斑也不遮掩，他们互相撞见这种生理反应的次数快同吃饭般平淡，多数等自然消下去，一方有需要也会『帮』一下。  
「想要。」  
泉奈清亮的杏眼生生泛出一层魅，远离情事快半年的身子随想象记起了毒品般令人不由自主沉迷的颤栗，响应似泉奈感到双腿在小幅颤动。  
「……热水送来的。」  
拉门合上，吩咐了不要来人打扰，散发着难以抵挡的成熟气息的男子，和生得俊俏的男子间的距离不断拉近，交融，不分彼此。  
「「没有他的日子我是如何度过的。」」  
「「过去化作云烟，不会放手，永不放手。」」


End file.
